


It's Not the End of the World

by vanillafluffy



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Crack, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/pseuds/vanillafluffy
Summary: Crack fix-it, because we're all in shock and Marvel doesn't supply grief counselors (and no sequel til May 2019).





	It's Not the End of the World

The morning after the great battle in Wakanda, Steve Rogers has spent a sleepless night, still in shock about their side’s grievious losses.

He is alone in the kitchen, waiting for his coffee to brew, when Bucky walks in. Steve blinks. “Uhh…hi, Buck. How are you doing?”

Bucky tosses his long, silky hair. “Not bad for the day after the end of the world.”

T’Challa enters, takes a mug, and joins the queue for coffee.

A moment later, they’re joined by a yawning Sam Wilson, who looks around the assemblage and says, “Good morning, guys. Steve, you look like crap.”

Steve laughs a little hysterically.

Shuri runs in. “There’s a jet on approach to land--it’s Ms. Romanoff!”

“Where has she been?” T’Challa asks, puzzled.

“She says she’ll explain it when she gets here,” his sister says with a shrug.

A few minutes later, the cups and coffeepot are waiting on the table. Natasha walks in, followed by Clint. He’s suited up. She has on a very short green dress.

“Where have you been?” Steve booms at her. “And where did _you_ come from? And what the hell is going on around here?” His voice has gone up steadily and he’s shaking with tension.

“Easy, Stevie,” Bucky says, resting his right hand on Steve’s shoulder.

“You may have noticed, things were kind of a mess after yesterday,” Natasha comments dryly. “So I thought of a plan, and went and got Clint--”

“I’m just not good at sitting around the house, farming,” Clint chimes in. “And yesterday--” He stops, gritting his teeth. “It was bad.”

Natasha nods. “He was down half a bottle of tequila when I got there.”

“And you came here?” Steve asks faintly, because that still doesn’t explain the rest of it.

“No, we went and paid Thanos a little visit,” Clint says, sounding way more cheerful than anyone should at the prospect of dealing with the greatest megalomaniac in the universe. “It all went according to Nat’s plan--it was perfect!” He’s grinning widely now.

“I’m almost afraid to ask--what did you do?”

“Nat knocked on his front door and offered to sell him Thin Mints, and I snuck in through the back, and got--this!” From behind his back, he produces the Infinity Gauntlet. It’s empty.

“Where are the Stones?” T’Challa demands.

“After we returned things to the way they’re supposed to be,” Natasha answers quietly, “we sent the stones back to wherever they were bofore all this started.”

“You fixed everything?” Steve looks around, tentative hope in his eyes.

“As best we could.”

“With one improvement,” Clint chuckles. He upends the Gauntlet, spilling its contents onto his palm. “Say hello to my little friends!”

The heroes look at four small objects. To Steve, they look like purple walnuts…with Thanos’s face?! They stand on tiny sneakered feet at the end of stubby legs, and sprouting where ears would usually be, they have cartoonish hands wearing white gloves.

“That’s twisted,” Bucky says as they stare at them. Shuri nods, wide-eyed.

“It gets better!” Clint crows. “Okay, hit it, boys!”

And in unison the little Thanos heads begin to dance and sing, “I Heard It Through the Grapevine.”.

…

**Author's Note:**

> If you're under 30, you may not get it...try searching YouTube for The California Raisins. (Tony would get it. Peter probably wouldn't.)


End file.
